A browser or web browser is a software application used on a computing device to view web pages and other online content, which is downloaded from a remote source over the Internet and/or other networks. Web pages may contain a variety of components such as text, banner advertisements, video, etc. Some of the web page components may be static (e.g., text) and other web page components may be active (e.g., an advertisement with animation or a video). Additionally, the web pages may contain primary content requested by the user and other non-requested content such as advertisements. Some advertisements may be active and include animation or motion, sound, and/or other active features. Such active advertisements may require continual attention from the processor of a computing device, which causes significant and repetitive bursty activity on the device. The intense, repetitive activity required to manage the active advertisements may reduce the effectiveness of any power-save state or mode usable by the processor of the computing device.